


Honour

by cat_77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin receives a message to come back to the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threnodyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threnodyjones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Realms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181098) by [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77). 



> Sequel of a sort to [Realms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295434) and will make very little sense without reading that one first. Written for the lovely Threnodyjones for her birthday.

Merlin was in the middle of trying to explain the Arthur that, no, the small child from the lower town really did not think he was evil but he happened to snare a rabbit that looked just like her pet and that, yes, she will get over it in time when a distinctive thud sounded behind him.

Both men turned in unison to see the portal in Gaius’ workroom glow just a bit brighter for a moment before it faded back to its usual hue, the familiar scroll case sat in the middle of the recently swept floor. Nothing else seemed forthcoming, for now anyway, so Merlin picked up the elaborate case and set it before him on the table.

“What does she want this time?” Arthur asked with interest. He hooked his chin over Merlin’s shoulder as if to read it himself, though the prince had yet to decipher Morgana’s usual convoluted text.

Merlin popped the seal and unrolled the scroll, smoothing it out and expecting the usual wordy missive. Instead, the message was simple, and in a script even Arthur could read: “Come at once. It is time.”

A look to Arthur and a nod later, and the two stepped through the portal, satchel and sword in hand, to be met by a widely grinning James. “Good, you were there! This way, please,” he directed and they followed him out of the room.

A trip through the castle filled with multiple enthusiastic exclamations of, “Master Emrys!” later, and they found themselves in the stables with multiple horses saddled and ready to go. Morgana swished in only moments later, resplendent in her fine cloak and what passed as her armour, and Gwen and Lancelot followed. It was the final guest that surprised them though, a tiny toddler bedecked in miniature gear, gripping tightly to his father’s hand.

“Is that...?” Arthur asked, watching Lancelot swing himself up into the saddle and be handed the child to situate before him.

“Our son, Galahad,” Gwen confirmed proudly.

Arthur blinked a few times before he offered his hand to the boy and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

He received a grin full of tiny teeth for his efforts, and a firm shake, but the boy looked to his father and pouted, “Do I have to wear the helmet?”

“Yes,” both his parents replied in unison. As an aside, Gwen whispered, “You would think he was Merlin’s child for all his grace,” and handed her husband what appeared to be a replica of a knight’s helmet, only in a child’s size and with leather padding within.

Merlin laughed good-naturedly and took his own mount, ignoring Arthur’s musings of having a similar helmet made to his size. Another moment and the group were off, galloping out the gates and onto a familiar road.

The weather was fair and the sun bright in the sky as they rode, with just enough of a breeze to keep them cool. It did not take long before they reached a copse of trees and a marker carved with runes that glowed upon their arrival. They dismounted and followed what was now a well-worn path, past what was once a hut and was now a makeshift barracks. A little farther and they passed the remnants of the second portal, two armed guards saluting them as they passed. Finally, they reached the creek that flowed from the caves a short distance away, and it was there they found what they were looking for.

The two wyverns rose to meet them, a growled hiss of, “Emrys,” offered in greeting.

“Still disturbing,” Arthur muttered under his breath, but was paid no heed by the wyverns or their guests.

“It is an honour to share this moment with you,” Merlin told them. He tried to peer around the large beasts, but found the view was blocked for now.

“You saved us, freed us; the honour is ours,” the one on the right told him. He still was not certain which was which, but whichever one it was moved to the side to reveal a pearlescent egg the size of a large dog, a crack like a lightning bolt already running down its centre.

The second beast nudged the egg with its snout, and Merlin swore he heard murmurs of encouragement echo though his mind, a shadow of what it was likely telling its child.

Soon enough the crack grew and split, the glossy green of a nose poking through, followed by a tiny claw with undoubtedly razor sharp talons that prised at the crumbling shell, pushing and pressing until finally a precious little creature emerged, stumbling and blind. It bumped against its mother, or possibly father, before it tripped over its own feet and flopped to the ground.

Morgana and Gwen cooed and Merlin was tempted to as well, but settled for elbowing Arthur in the ribs at his whispered, “Why is it covered in slime?”

The parents cleaned it carefully and it blinked open eyes that shone the colour of the purest gold. It paused and turned its head in Merlin’s direction as if to acknowledge him before it snuffled and sneezed, the snot and slime landing soundly on Arthur’s boots.

Merlin resolutely did not laugh, nor did he make any embarrassing noises despite what Arthur said later when Galahad tottered forward and offered out his hand and received a sound lick across his fingers in return. He did, however, look to the adult wyverns, which seemed to proudly beam as much as mythical lizards could, and told them, “Thank you for sharing this moment with us.”

They nodded as one and then the one he thought could have been the mother declared, “We name our child in your honour, Emrys. May Rys’sa live to grow old and create legends in ways her brother was never able.”

Merlin was touched, and told them as much, even as he resolved to never, ever, tell Arthur they named a girl after him. He would never live it down.

He leaned against him now, free to be more open away from the pressure of home. Arthur wrapped an arm around him and held him close as he considered, “Looks like a fine beast, healthy and hale and terrifying. They should name their hatchling something strong, like ‘Arthur’ or ‘Pendragon’ or the like.”

“It’s a girl,” Merlin advised mildly, hearing more than a single muffled snort in response.

“Oh, so they named it after you then?” Arthur easily asked, and did not even try to duck the swat that came his way.

They watched the happy family for a moment more before they left them to their privacy. They rode back in companionably silence save for the excited chatter of a certain little boy liberally embellishing his tale of how he tamed the big bad baby dragon.

Lunch was shared before they had to go their separate ways and, just before Merlin and Arthur stepped back through to their realm, the prince pulled him close again and playfully whispered, “It truly is a girl and they really named it after you, didn’t they?”

Merlin laughed and replied, “I swear to you, they did not name the baby Merlin or even Emrys.”

“Then who did they name it after?” Arthur demanded.

“A Dragonlord never tells,” Merlin blinked with false innocence as he pulled himself free.

Arthur’s pout and Morgana’s smile were the last things he saw before he stepped through the glowing curtain of light.


End file.
